gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Re:Paradox
Re:Paradox ~ End of the World, or simply Re:Paradox, is a dystopian science-fantasy visual novel, serving as the canonical reboot of the original Paradox. While Re:Paradox retains the original cast of characters, new characters are introduced, along with their specific routes. As with the original game's plot, the game follows the perception of Sakura and Francine, time travellers from the distant future, setting out on a journey to prevent Francine's ancestor, Kibo, from getting assassinated by the newly-birthed Black Order to avert a dark, dystopian future. In this remaster, the backgrounds, experiences and secrets are further expanded to make a more exciting storyline. The game was initially released on July 5, 2018 worldwide, followed by a Steam release, August 14 on the same year. The game met positive reception for its updated graphics, new characters and additional content featured in it. Characters Main * Sakura Mirai * Francine Littorio * Kibo Kisaragi Antagonists * Kakushima * Delta Kirin Other characters are to be added. Stay tuned for more updates. Background The game follows the premise of its original game, Paradox, where a dystopian future is sealed because of the Black Order, a tyrant organization that eliminates anything that steps in its way, whether be it allied or enemy. One such opposer would be the rebel group Scarlette, which would later steal valuable information about experimentation on time travel. The group would be later dissolved after the Black Order wipes out most of its members, but not until they figure out to create the machines on the said blueprints, which successfully work and sends them back through time accidentally in an encounter with the said organization. Routes Full Bloom This route is initiated once Sakura chooses Kibo as her partner during the story. As the story progresses, Kibo begins to fall in love with Sakura, and she does so too. This route has two routes, the Normal End, and the True End. * Half Bloom ~ Normal End In the events of the Normal End, if Sakura does not earn at least 200 Affection Points for Kibo on Day 20, he will protect Sakura from harm from Delta's blind rage attack, which leaves him for dead. Delta is then killed when Francine shoots him in the head with the musket dropped by Kibo on the ground. As Kaku is killed before the events of this day, Sakura and Francine's dark future is averted, the future timeline is now a utopia. Reluctant to go back, Sakura eventually agrees to as she remembers the last words Kibo whispered to her. She then reflects on the moments together with Kibo, remembering him one last time as Francine activates the time machine once again, sending them to the harmonious future they once only dreamed of. * Full Bloom ~ True End If Kibo's Affection Points 200 or higher on Day 20- Delta will refuse to initiate the killing blow on Kibo after a long fight sequence, and in his reluctance he is shot dead by the latter with his Pulsewave gun. Francine will eventually get wounded defending Sakura from a shot from his gun, fatally wounding her. Kibo gets enraged and rushes towards Kaku, but will also get shot, wounding him again. Kaku laughs maniacally as Sakura is knocked out unconscious. The point of view switches to Kibo's as Kaku reveals his master plan to dominate the past, present and future using the machine, revealing that he once done so by killing the past Kibo in numerous timelines. He then reveals his horrific experimentations on himself, cybernetic enhancements replacing his limbs, to the point where he couldn't be recognized as a human anymore. After a long fight, Kaku is ultimately defeated and his consciousness is finally destroyed. In the epilogue of the story- Day 21- Sakura chooses to not return to the future timeline, so does Francine. The three are then seen watching the cherry blossoms fall, holding each other's hands in theirs. Spring Flower To be added. Stay tuned for more updates.